Hidden Song
by fatesredroses
Summary: Her songs were said to melt the hardest hearts, but can this slave melt Sesshomaru's while healing her own. Sess x OC
1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy day in feudal Japan. The coldness of the wind and splashing of the mud made shivers run up and down her spine as she walked along the grime path; the only thing she could hear was the rain, the wind and the clinking of chains that she and every human and demon slave had tied to their ankles and wrist. Her sad jade eyes looked ahead to see the back of the slave in front of her. Water now streaming off her skin and soaking her cheaply made ,wheat color kimono that she and every human and demon slave had on. Her shimmering raven hair now looking like a rag as the rain pounded against it. Her soaked hair was sticking to her face, covering the mark she had on her forehead. She only knew that this star on her forehead was something she had since she was born.

"Keep this line moving, you worthless scum" her master malicious voice called out from the back as he wore an umbrella like hat that protected him from getting wet.

She said nothing as the rest groaned. She was one of the many who were quiet and never complained about anything. In fact, no one knew her name, but everyone seemed to notice her. They called her 'calmed one'. However, they did know that she was a full demon. The beaded necklace she wore around her neck prevented her from using her powers and it lessened her demonic senses. She had worn the necklace since she was captured and she was captured at an early age like many of demons that were slaves. No one knew anything about her, only that when she chose to sing; it was the most beautiful song ever.

Finally, in the distance, was where they would be stopping for the night. This is thevillage where she would be sold to another master. It was a small town in the West. It was close the Lord's castle.

Soon they came to a stop outside its gates. "And what brings you here, Sir?"

"I have brought slaves for anyone to buy."

"Ahh, then come in." soon the gates were opened and the made their way to an inn. She looked up and read its name, '_Demon's Door.'_ She was then pulled with the rest of the demons, which were all connected by the chains.

"Here she is, Sir."

Her new master walked over to her. His vile breath was on her face. It took all she had not back away from his intense stare. His brown eyes looked up and down her body.

"She seems to be pretty enough, but what about her voice."

"She has an excellent singing voice and her name is Shizko."

"Fine. I will take her," he said, handing the demon his pouch of gold.

Her chains were taken off and she was handed over to her new master. He smiled and led her to the stage. He sat her on the stool and then looked serious.

"When people show up you will sing, or you shall have no food.."

She only nodded. Her eyes scanned the new place that would be her new home until this master was tired of her. How many places had she seen over her lifetime? Only she would be able to tell you. Her clothes were still soaked as demons came flooding in to see the new singer.

She was introduced as 'Shizko', which meant child of calmness' for that is what she was.

She stood up and looked over the crowd. Once she opened her mouth and began to sing, the bar became silent

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye_

_It was always you that I despised_

_I don't feel enough for you to cry oh well_

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye_

Her voice sounded like the angels were crying. Melting every heart in the room.

Her song was very sad, but still beautiful more than beautiful. Her new master smiled, as he knew he had a good deal. And then someone spoke up.

"She would be a gorgeous present for the Lord when he returns."

"No, I do not plan on giving her away." Said her master

" if we don't get him a welcoming gift he will be upset. You know how that goes"

"Yes, but I do not wish to give up such a treasure."

"I can understand that, but you must take into consideration that if she is given up to him, then our lives might be spared."

Her owner's eyes looked to her. '_She would make a good present for the Lord. And if she sang for him then maybe he would spare the village.'  
_

She finished her song and then paused to take a small break. She sat down and let her feet hang off the stage. She took a sip of her glass of water; a small girl came up to her and smiled. "You have a pretty voice."

The slave girl smiled at the child and nodded. This young girl was full of smiles. Her black hair was in her face as she looked up at Shizko. She used her small hands to brush it back. This young child did not seem afraid of anything. The slave girl could only look in wonder as to what a human child was doing in a bar full of demons.

_"This girl must be the child under the protection of lord of the west_"Shizko thought as she looked down at the child who was still smiling up at her.

"Rin, you are wanted." A green toad demon called as he ran and tripped just before coming up to the girl.

"I will see you later, pretty lady." said the girl known as Rin .

She nodded, _'I hope to see you again, little one_ .' she thought as she stood and moved to the center of the stage. She closed her eyes and sang another sad song. It seemed that everything about this woman was sad. But how could she sing happy songs when her life was nothing,but sadness.

Rin was watching from in the crowd even though the toad demon was calling for her again. She was almost mesmerized by her voice. That was when Rin decided to come every day and watch her sing.

Now, the Lord of the West was becoming impatient with the little girl. Just as he was about to walk in that bar, Rin came out with a smile.

He only looked at her and then began to walk away. Rin followed with the toad demon trailing in the back. As she followed, she began to hum the song she had just heard. The Lord was bowed to many times as he made his way to his castle. Which very few had seen the inside.

But back to our slave girl, who had finished her last song.

The bar was closing and everyone was leaving. She could not get her mind away from the little girl who had spoken to her earlier. So much happiness lay in that child's eyes. It made Shizko want to see her again and watch her actions.

"Hey there...its time to go to bed." her master said, walking over to her and grabbing her wrist roughly.

This made the girl jolt out of her thoughts as she was pulled to a small room off the side of the bar. There was no bed, but a patch of hay. A small basin of water was under a small window that looked out to the castle. This was the best place she had lived since she became a slave.

"This is where you shall live for the time being." He said.

'_For the time being? Am I being sold so soon?'_ she thought as she tilted her head.

"You might have the honor of living with the Lord."

She blinked, confused as to what her master was talking about. She knew nothing of why it would be an honor. '_I will ended up being sold again…doesn't matter if I live with the lord or not" _

"Stop thinking and pay attention. If you still sing as well as you have tonight then at the meeting in three days, your fate will decided."

She nodded and hoped for the best. Living in a huge castle shouldn't be to bad right, but for some reason it didn't matter to her.

"Get some sleep. I shall be back in the morning."

The door was soon closed and locked from the outside to ensure that she would not leave. Her eyes looked out the window. After 15 minutes of staring out in the darkness, she decided to go to sleep. She would have a busy day tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: first 2 chapters down ... lol sorry if right now is mostly based on Shizku, soon it will be based on Sesshoumaru.

* * *

She quickly curled up in a ball on the hay and fall asleep, dreaming of a time long ago when she was young.

**Dream **

_She was tripping over roots and rocks. Yet she managed to get up and run. Fear was in her blood as she ran. She could hear the voices of her pursuers coming closer and she quickened her pace.  
_

_But that was not a smart thing for as she was running she was coming to a cliff. She tried to stop but couldn't and so she went over. She fell downward. And just as she thought she was going to hit the ground, she felt strong arms catch her. She looked up frighten, only to meet her daddy's green eyes. And though he did not speak she felt as if she was safe as long as he didn't let go. _

Soon she was on the ground again safe and her dad held her.

_She looked up with fearful eyes at her pursuers_

"_Looks like we got a family deal"_

_"Care to say that again." her fathersaid, in an eerie calm voice._

"_Shizko, run and I'll hold them off" her dad said _

_The young girl watched as all of this happened. Her eyes even watched as demons killed her dad. _

"_Shizko, come over here or share the fate of your father" her attackers said _

**End of dream **

The sun was just peaking over the horizen whenher masteropened the slave girl's door. He didn't look to happy about her still sleeping. For she was sopposed to be awake before dawn to help him. He growled which caused her to snap her eyes open.

"Get up!" he yelled, standing over her.

He soon moved to give her some room. "When you clean yourself up, get to the bar."

She sat up quickly and stretched a bit. Taking a few steps to the small basin of water, she splashed some on her face. She used her tattered sleeve to dry herself.

Shizko was pulled up and out of the little hut. She did not fuss over the pain in her wrist. She only followed her master. It wasn't to long before she was back in the bar. Only she would not be singing right away.

"You will be cleaning the place today while I have gone to the market to buy supplies." he ordered her. "Everything is in the back room. So this place better be clean when I return."

. A small smile was on her face as looked around the bar. It wasn't really that messy and she would be able to clean the place in 2 hours tops. A sigh came from her mouth as she filled the bucket of water and grabbed a mop. Her silkily raven hair was falling in her face. She made a groaning noise as she began to mop the floors. It was a bit tiring for a person who didn't get much to eat.

After cleaning the floors she made her way to the counters. As she cleaned, she began to sing another sad song. Her voice filled the empty bar and some could even hear it faintly outside.

"Rin, we must keep moving. Lord Sesshoumaru wants us back before noon."

"Oh, Jaken, shush. I want to hear her sing."

"Silly child." replied the toad who was then hit in the head by Rin.

"Don't call me silly." she said with a frown and the turned back to listen to her sing.

After a few minutes Rin decided to enter the bar. It was of course against Jaken's wishes, but whoever listens to him? Her little hands open the doors.

"We are not open yet. Please come back when my master returns." the slave girl said as she finished wiping the counter and sighed.

No answer was heard from the child. The door was still open as Jaken made his way in. But of course had to trip over his own feet causing a noise. This made the slave girl turn to see the lovely pair. She looked down at the girl and smiled.

"Hello again, pretty lady."

The slave nodded in reply.

"W-would you sing another song for me?" she asked, looking up with her brown eyes, full of hope.

"Can't you see she's working? Now come along child."

"No, Jaken, I want to hear her sing!" she said, glaring at the toad.

"Jaken, you be nice to her." Rin said, standing in front of the slave with her little arms crossed.

A groan was heard from Jaken as he turned. Not wanting to look at them anymore. Laughter was heard from the slave girl. Which was a bit shocking as she never laughed. Rin looked up and smiled.

"So, pretty lady, would you like to sing?"

Shizko looked down and the she smile she had on faded as she shook her head no. Sadness came back into her eyes and she realized that she needed to be cleaning, not talking with a child. She turned her back to the child and began to clean once again. A sigh came from her as she went behind the bar and straightened the glasses and bottles.

"Come on, Jaken. She doesn't want to bothered today." Rin said, with a sad face.

The slave heard the hurt in the child's voice. So after a few seconds she began a song. This caused the young girl to smile once again. Just when Jaken had thought they were home free, Rin ran back and smiled up

Now, since the door was opened, many demons her heard her voice. Soon, they were coming in and watching her. She had her eyes closed as she sang. She wanted to hide her pain from the child. Shizko's song was again sad, but that did not stop Rin from listening to it with a smile.

Her master as soon as he came back and was about to yell at her, when he saw all the demons in his bar. He knew that he shouldn't give her up just yet. More demons were coming to the bar. She was making him money and he did not want his prize to be handed over to the Lord. He made his mind up, he wouldn't give her away and that was that.

Soon the bar was full, and Rin was sitting on the bar right in front of Shizko. Her little hands were clapping as she finished her song. "More, more." she said, with a bright smile.

The slave shook her head. Her eyes looking at the full bar. They soon fell on her owner who looked rather happy about the whole thing.

"Shizuka, get up on stage and sing. NOW!" her master yelled.

She looked up and nodded. Little did she know that Kazuma was watching her with a smile. This demon knew that she would be given to the Lord, not stay here with this vile demon. '_Soon, you shall be with a higher demon and you will be taken care of._


	3. Chapter 3

Rin made her way through the long castle halls. As usual, she was full of smiles. Now, Jaken wasn't with her at the moment. She was a bit lonely. Although she didn't show it, she missed having a mother figure. It would seem that she had found one, but didn't tell anyone. She wanted to keep it a secret. It was something she wasn't ready to tell anyone. For she didn't know what Lord Sesshoumaru might think if she asked him about finding someone to be a mother for her.

All of this time she was thinking as she was walking, she didn't see where she was going and ran right into Jaken. Of course the little demon fell on his face and moaned. A laugh was heard coming the small girl. Jaken looked up and glared at her. Unhappy that he had fallen over again. For this was not the first time he had been tripped by her. Soon after he got up and was yelling at her about running into him. To busy in his little rage to see his Lord and Master behind him, he kept on yelling. That's when Rin looked up and smiled brightly, running to be by his side.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you have returned again." Rin said as she looked up at him with a bright smile.

He only looked down at her and then back to where Jaken stood frozen. His amber eyes held no emotion as he looked down at the little toad. "Jaken, come this way." he said as he moved away from Rin who was following behind him. He then stopped and turned around to face her. "Wait here and do not move."

With that he made his way down the hall and into a small room with Jaken running to keep up. Once in the room Jaken stopped and looked up at his Lord. He began to wonder what his Master was thinking. Were they going after the Tetsusaiga once again? Or was something else that entirely different? He soon was brought of his thoughts by Sesshoumaru.

"Tonight, the village down there will be giving me yet another welcoming present." he said, looking out the window at the town below. His eyes however still held no emotion. It seemed that he kept those locked deep inside his heart.

"Milord, another one!" Jaken said, his eyes looking in shock. "Every time?"

"They think their petty gifts will keep me happy and not kill all of them. Fools, I need that village for its reasons of trade. It was one of the few places nearby with supplies that I need."

Jaken remained quiet; listening to everything he was being told. What was the point of being told this?

"But something is going on down there. I know it. And this present, I am afraid will be more of burden then any of the others." he said, still looking out at the village.

"I am sure that we can handle it." Jaken said, walking closer to Sesshoumaru.

"We will see tonight." he said, before getting up and making his way out and towards where Rin was. Before leaving the room, he stopped and looked back and Jaken. "Oh and watch over Rin if she wishes to go outside." he said, then leaving.

A groan was heard as Jaken walked back to where Rin was last seen. She was there frozen. Awaiting, Lord Sesshoumaru to tell her to move once again. Once he told her she could she smiled brightly once more. 'Will I ever get any rest from that girl?' he thought as he walked along. Tripping over himself, he moaned again. Only to hear Rin's laughter.

Shizko was sitting in her little hut on the side of the tavern. A sigh escaped as she laid her head against the wall. How many more nights could she take this? How many more days without more the one meal? She had been in this prison for a day and a half now with hardly any food to eat. She had been saving the one meal she had received and been eating small amounts at a time. As of now, her master was worst one yet. With the talk of her being given up to the Lord, she was placed in her room and wasn't let out.

She stood up and went to the window. The only piece of the outside world she could see. Her grey eyes looked to the castle for the 15th time in the past hour. Her thoughts dwelled on that potential new home for her. She found herself dreaming of living in style like the many that probably lived there. Forgetting about her status as a slave and thinking back to when she was a free demon. She dreamed of how things would be different if she wasn't locked up. She wanted to be free.

Kazuma was explaining why they should give up Shizko. His voice of reason will be her saving grace if he tried his hardest. His blue eyes looking at each one of the towns folk, even Shizko's master. Even though he did not trust the tavern owner one bit and could over rule him because of his relationship as cousins with Lord Sesshoumaru, he still wanted to try this out fair and square. Instead of just barging in and taking her, he wanted to ask and give him a chance to defend himself. Not that he was doing a good job, but he still wanted to be a fair player.

"She would be the perfect gift. Her voice would calm him and we would not have to live in fear anymore." he said, standing up and looked at Shizko master" Sometimes we must give something we love in order the save others."

"But there are times when that male doesn't deserve a creature like her." Shizko's master shot back. His brown eyes holding a bit of anger as he knew he was losing this conflict.

"We shall decide her fate and not you. Be thankful that we at least asked. We do not care if you aren't going to sell her. She will be given. I am sure of it. There are other ways of obtaining her." Kazuma said with an anger voice.

"Her fate has been decided, Shukin. I suggest that you hand her over or I shall take her by force."

"You won't get away with this, Kazuma. . I will get her back. I swear it."

"As long as she is in the Lord's hands, nothing can harm her. For she is now his property, and no longer yours."

With that he walked around the side of the bar. A smile was on this dog demon's face as Kazuma saw the shack. This would be the last time she would have to sleep in that awful place. He stopped right at the door to hear sing once again.

heard at Shizuka's door. She quickly stopped singing and moved to the door. She was quiet and didn't talk, but she knew that it wasn't Shukin. He never knocked.

Kija busted the lock off and opened the door. "I know that is getting late, but I must take you somewhere."

She looked up at the male she had seen a few times at the tavern. Not knowing if she was being brought to the Lord or if her master was being to lazy to get her and have her sing; she followed behind him as he motioned for her to.

"You will not have to worry about sleeping in that dreadful place anymore." he said as he walked down the dirt road that led to the castle. She followed behind him quiet as she always was. Not wanting to speak for fear of getting in trouble. In fact he was the first that she felt comfortable around in a while. She felt as if he wouldn't harm her so she hummed as she followed him to her new home. He looked back at her and smiled warmly.

"Shizko, your life is about to change for the better." he said, before he started walking again.

All Shizko did was nod. She was a bit nervous about moving to another place to live. Her dress was in no way fit to be presented to a Lord. But then again she was only a slave. It was to be expected. Her green eyes looked ahead and to the castle that she saw almost everyday for the past week. She wondered if she would be treated better or worse.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: THANKS MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS!

TheEvilBanana and Kyo's babe

**But sadly I will not update till I have at least 10 reviews.**

* * *

Shizko stopped as soon as she was brought inside. Her green eyes looked at Kazuma, who only nodded. She was not nervous. Why would she be? She was meeting a demon lord; he was just like any demon. She had her hands by her side and she took a deep breath. She looked ahead as she heard someone coming. Not knowing what to expect she kept her eyes ahead of her. A short green toad demon appeared. Her eyes widened as she saw him.

_Could this mean that the young child lived here as well? Could this also mean I will have to put up with that thing?_ She thought as she looked at green imp

"Kazuma, is this the gift?" Jaken asked, looking up to see. "Ahh, it's the slave from the bar!"

Kazuma smiled, "Yes."

"She is beautiful….but do you think milord will like her"

"Yes, Jaken, she can sing and soothe mostly anything. I think she would be a great asset to you."

"Well, the young human has taken a liking to her, but..." Jaken started

Shizko listened and held her head low. She had made it this far and subconsciously she was moving her silkily raven hair across her forehead to cover the star. While she was standing there, the two were debating. Shizko stood there and listened. Her heart was pounding, for she was dying to know if she would live here or go back to the bar. She was brought out of thoughts by Kazuma who was smiling at her. She smiled slightly as he pulled her along into another room. It was quite big and there was a fireplace. She stood by Kazuma as Jaken went off to get Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Don't worry; the Lord will take you in." Kazuma smiled at her.

Shizko could only smile as she waited. Her eyes wondered around the room that was standing in. It looked like a sitting room. The fire was burning, causing warmth in the room. She liked it for she had always been in places where it was cold and no one bothered to make sure she was warm. Her eyes feel upon Kazuma again and smiled. Now there was .He wasn't bad looking either: sandy brown hair, tall, muscular, boyish good looks and a smile that must have charmed everyone he met and his looks were just as good as his personality. He had done all of this just so she could live in a better place. In a way, it was something a brother might do for a sister. She hoped that one day she might find her family or what ever she had left of it.

She was once again brought out of her thoughts buy the sound of someone approaching. Her eyes went to the door as the shadow of a man appeared. He walked into the room and was announced by Jaken. Kazuma bowed, while Shizko lowered her head. Her eyes caught his feet where there was a white pelt almost touching the floor.

"Mi'Lord, this is the gift we present you. Her name is Shizko." Kazuma said, slightly bowing again.

Sesshoumaru was looking at her. He walked around her. His amber eyes looked her up and down her features. To him, she didn't look the rest of his servants she was a beautiful dog demon like him, except she wore tattered rags that classified her as a mere servant. He caught her scent when she had entered. It made him wonder how she could lower herself to this.

"She is awfully quiet and refuses to look at me."

Kazuma looked at her. "Yes, she does not speak much, she only sings. It is out of respect."

"Look at me." His voice sent chills down her spine. No wonder he was a Lord.

Her green eyes looked from his feet to his face and a kind/innocent smile was smiled at him.

"I have decided that I shall take this gift." he said, his eyes falling on Shizko. "Jaken, take her to her new quarters."

A smile appeared on Kazuma's face. He now knew she would be safe. He nodded at her, giving her a warm smile before leaving her with her new master. She looked back at him and smiled. Thanking him with her eyes

Come on, girl." Jaken called from the door.

She followed the little imp down countless halls and past many doors. Soon she already memorized her room all the way to room they just came from.

Jaken stopped.

"This is your room. It is with all the other servants. When you are called by Lord Sesshoumaru, you will come immediately."

She nodded and he opened her door. Her room was of normal size. There was a window that overlooked the city. She looked to the bed and smiled. A bed!. It had been many years since she had slept in one of those. Without noticing, her feet had taken her to the bed. She looked down at it and smiled once again. The last time she had slept in a bed was when she was young. Finally she would get a good night's rest.

"See you in the morning." Jaken said, leaving her there.

Shizko watched him leave and then plopped on the bed. Soon after a knock was heard. Her eyes looked at the door and she sighed. A few minutes later another knock was heard. She stood and walked to the door to open it. Once there she opened the door where another servant stood there with a smile. Shizko blinked a couple of times.

"Hello, I heard that you are the newest servant." the girl smiled warmly.

Shizko nodded.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I am Sakura and I live in the room next to you. This is the servant quarters." Sakura said, still smiling brightly.

Again Shizko nodded.

"Say, you don't talk much do you?"

She shook her head no.

"Oh then the Lord will get along with you just fine. He finds the ones who talk to much annoying and they don't last long." she said, smiling still.

Shizko nodded and then looked at her bed.

"Oh, well, you must be tired. I will see you soon." she said, waving bye.

Shizko waved as well and closed the door. Another sigh left her as she plopped back down on the bed. For it was soft and very comfortable. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, slowly falling asleep. She slept quite peacefully that night

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will have more Sesshoumaru …since our little slave girl and Sesshoumaru live together. THAT'S IF I GET MORE THAN 10REVIEWS 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for not updating faster. Stupid Internet would not work and my sister accidentally erased my chapters so it took me a while to write them again. I hope you like and I would love to hear any ideas you have for the story.

* * *

Morning came all too soon for Shizko. The sun shone in on her face and she turned over in her bed. A moan came from her as she buried her face in her pillow. The bed she was laying in was very comfortable. She did not want to part from this bed just yet. Who wouldn't? For a person who had hardly ever slept in a nice bed, Shizko was in heaven. She opened her eyes and looked around, quickly remembering that she was in a new home now. That she wasn't just dreaming, this was where she lived now.

A knock was heard at her door. Shizko looked at it and sighed, knowing that it was probably the servant that she had met last night. Sakura seemed way too cheery for a servant. Finally she got up out of bed and walked to the door. Opening it to see none other than Sakura. Shizko forced a smile as she looked down at the shorter girl.

"Time for breakfast. Better get ready." Sakura said, cheerful as always. After that she left Shizko to get ready.

The demon woman looked around the room for a change of clothes. She finally found a light blue dress and changed into it. After seeing how she looked in the mirror, she pulled back her hair in a loose braid. A light knock was heard at the door. She looked one more time before opening it, expecting to see Sakura. She was wrong, it was Jaken.

"Your presence is requested by the Lord." he said, before leaving her to follow once again.

Shizko followed the little toad demon once more. However, she did not know where she was being led. Jaken walked ahead of her, mumbling to himself how much he hated this and deserved better. A smile crossed her face as she followed Jaken to the dining room. She stood there while Jaken walked further in the room. He turned back to her and frowned.

"Hurry up, wench." he said, as he glared at her.

She nodded and walked closer to the table. Her eyes caught Lord Sesshoumaru and stayed on him for a few moments before she looked down again.

"Hello." a small voice spoke from a seat by the Lord.

She looked up in shock as she saw Rin sitting there eating. A smile was on the small child's face as she ate her food. Shizko looked from the girl to Sesshoumaru a few times. A human child was sitting by a great demon lord. How odd. She smiled at the child and nodded.

"Are you staying with us?" Rin asked, looking up at the servant girl.

Shizko nodded.

"Really? Oh that's nice. You can sing for Lord Sesshoumaru."

A pink hue came over Shizko's cheeks when she heard this.

"Rin, eat your food." Sesshoumaru said, his eyes falling on the newest servant.

He continued to stare at her with his cold gaze. It made her get chills although she didn't show it.

'_He has amazing eyes' _thought Shizko

She bowed and was lead away from the dining room by another servant.

"You have the day to roam around my home. I shall be out. If you need anything, speak with Jaken. I shall expect to see you at dinner this evening." Sesshoumaru said right before she left the room.

She looked back and nodded.

Afterwards she was lead around the castle. There were many halls and rooms that were unused. Shizko wondered why these rooms weren't. It was a shame. This place deserved to have more life then it did. Her grey eyes looked ahead and she spotted Sakura smiling. Shizko would never understand that girl.

"Oh hey there." Sakura said as she walked up and smiled.

Shizko nodded and waved.

"You want to look at the garden. I don't have anything to do for a while."

Again a nod came from the quiet female.

"Great! Follow me." she said and made her way to the garden with Shizko behind her.

Shizko's eyes looked out to see all of the flowers. They were many kinds and colors. She had never seen this many. Her face was in wonder as she looked around. Sakura led her to a rock and sat down. Shizko followed, but decided to stand and look around.

"I come here all the time to think. It's very peaceful here. You know I think you would like it here too." she said, as she smiled at the woman who was still in awe at the garden.

"Also, I wanted to tell someone something that I can't keep to myself any longer." she said, after a while.

Shizko looked at her and waited for her to go on. Not expecting any secrets to be said to her. She thought this girl just wanted to tell her something else about herself. Now, Shizko wasn't used to being around friendly people. So, as usual, she remained quiet and listened.

"You know the demon that brought you here, General Kazuma?"

Shizko nodded.

"Well, I like him. I told myself over and over again not to, but I can't help it. He is really attractive."

Shizko said nothing. Kazuma was an attractive demon and his smile could charm any lady.

"I know. You have probably never felt like I do. I just needed to tell someone and I was afraid it might upset the others. You seem to be good a keeping secrets, so I decided to tell you."

She nodded once more.

"Thanks, you are a good friend." Sakura said, before she stood and walked back to where she was supposed to be.

Shizuka stayed in the garden for the rest of the day. She enjoyed the peacefulness of this garden. There was no yelling or fighting at all here. She closed her eyes and for the first time in a while, relaxed. She let the sun warm her face and listened to the people do their work.

After dinner was over and done with, Shizuka was dismissed. She wondered why she was being brought to dining room every time it was time to eat. All she did was stand there and have _his_ eyes stare at her. It made her feel uncomfortable. She hardly ever looked up to see him stare, but she did feel his gaze.

She walked back to her room in the servant's quarters. However, she was getting lost, for she had taken a wrong turn. A sigh came from her as she leaned against the wall. After a few minutes of sulking, she stood once again and began to look for the servant's quarters. She stopped after a while, hearing the sounds of crying. She looked around and didn't see anyone, but she could defiantly hear it. So, she decided to follow the sound. It led her to Rin's room. She peered in to see the little child crying on her bed.

She knocked on the door and opened it further. Rin looked up with a tear streaked face and sniffed. Concerned, Shizuka came into the room. Rin didn't tell her to leave, so she thought it was alright.

"I had a bad dream." the child said as she looked up.

Shizuka smiled and walked closer.

Rin wiped her tears. "I can't go back to sleep."

The woman sat on the bed and smiled. She then opened her mouth and sang softly. Rin smiled and went under the covers and snuggled in. She listened to the song and slowly let the nightmare be forgotten. Soon the young girl was falling asleep. When Shizuka was done she stood and covered her up all the way. She smiled down at the child.

"Before you go, tell me your name." Rin said, as she rubbed her eyes.

She leaned down and whispered her real name to the child and then smiled. After that she left, Shizuka walked back to the hallway and finally made her way to her own room. Little did she know that Sesshoumaru had overheard her singing for the first time. He was intrigued and wished to hear more of her voice. His eyes followed her figure down the hall. '_I shall like to hear more your voice, quiet one.'_

* * *

A/N: REVIEW !

I want to see what you guys and gals think


End file.
